owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuki Iori
serves the Ichinose Clan as an occult researcher in the Order of the Imperial Moon in Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen. Appearance Mitsuki is a young woman, who appears to be in her early twenties. She wears a white lab coat. Although her body is originally intact, Guren amputates her left hand at the wrist shortly after her initial appearance in Catastrophe. Mitsuki's Monster Hand After Mitsuki takes a syringe filled with Guren's demon-poisoned blood and injects it into her left wrist, it swells and develops talons. After being severed from her body, the demonic hand grows to a size larger than a hospital bed. The severed end sprouts legs and enables the hand to stand upright. It has three huge eyes in the palm and has a fang-filled mouth. This hand is fully capable of independent speech and thought. Personality She is willing to risk everything for the Ichinose family but behaves a little recklessly at times. She thinks only about ways to serve Guren and is unconcerned after losing her own hand to an experiment for him. She prefers Guren Ichinose over Sakae Ichinose and wants to help Guren rise up against the Hīragi. Although she is loyal to Guren, she is disobedient. Since she is too devout to use Guren himself for an experiment like he commands her, she disobeys him and risks her own life in experimentation. She represents the occult researchers serving Guren. Although she behaves recklessly in order to gain information for her, the other scientist seem to agree with her views. History She begins working in a lab in the basement of an Ichinose Compound in a village in the mountains of Aichi Prefecture. All of the villagers who live there are part of the Order of the Imperial Moon. Her parents' generation supports Sakae Ichinose as head of the clan. Story Events of 2012 Mitsuki draws blood from Guren’s arm and reports a man-made poison mixed with magical energy. She requests to perform human experimentation, but Guren says she can experiment on him alone. Stating that they both have type-A blood, Mitsuki injects Guren's blood into her left wrist and insists on becoming the test subject in Guren’s place. She begins screaming, and her hand begins transforming. Guren quickly amputates her hand, and she quickly places a fuda ''over the wound to stop the bleeding. The detached hand continues to grow and mutate until it is large enough to devour Mitsuki. It calls Guren a demon, and Guren kills it. Mitsuki stops the bleeding. Other researchers rush in, but Mitsuki insists the sacrifice is worth it. She says she needed to get solid evidence in front of the head of the clan. The other scientists stand by her. She says they stand by Guren rather than Sakae and want to pay back the Hīragi for the humiliation of torturing Sakae Ichinose. Guren concedes and permits them to perform human experimentation but orders them to minimize it. He says they will move against the Hīragi that year, if at all. Since it is already mid-August 2012, this surprises them. Later, she appears at First Shibuya High School after Guren has been sealed inside. She becomes a test subject for the demon's curse under the Hīragi's command. Relationships Guren Ichinose Mitsuki follows her Lord Guren Ichinose and would like to see him topple the Hīragi Clan. Though she is loyal to him she is reckless and willing to disobey him if she thinks it will help him. Mitsuki does not think twice about sacrificing herself for him and loses her left hand in an abrupt experiment using Guren's demon-tainted blood. Sakae Ichinose Mitsuki considers Lord Sakae a moderate and says that her parent's generation follows him, but she prefers Lord Guren. She wants revenge on the Hīragi after they torture him. Other Occult Researchers The other occult researchers seem to agree with her views and let her speak for them when trying to convince Lord Guren to allow some human experimentation. They are fiercely loyal to Lord Guren. Trivia *Both Mitsuki Iori and Guren Ichinose have type A blood. Quotes Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 3 *"We’re not actually sure… But it appears to be man-made. It’s interwoven with magical energy, but so far we haven’t been able to pinpoint the strain of magic being used."—''To Guren about the preliminary toxicology results, Chapter 1 *"I know the Order doesn’t currently allow human experimentation, but…"—''To Guren, Chapter 1'' *'You’re too important to use as a guinea pig, sir," she said.—''To Guren, Chapter 1'' *"Wh-What is this… So much p-power… I… Ah… Eeeeek!"—''After injecting Guren’s demon-tainted blood into herself, Chapter 1'' *"N-No… I can’t control it…"—''To Guren, Chapter 1'' *"What is this? You’re a demon too?" it said.—''Mitsuki’s amputated demon-infected hand to Guren, Chapter 1'' *"A-Amazing… What was that? There was so much power… I’ve never seen anything like it… W-We have to research this…"—''After Guren kills her demon-infected hand, Chapter 1'' *"I’m sorry you had to witness that, sir," she said. "But this had been a huge breakthrough for our research. I promise you, I’ll find a way to unravel whatever secrets this curse is hiding."—''To Guren after she loses her hand, Chapter 1'' *"Your father, Sakae Ichinose, is a moderate. Our parents' generation were all content to follow him… But we are with you, Lord Guren."—''To Guren, Chapter 1'' Book 4 *"I-I don’t care what happens to me. Just help master Gur…"—''To the Imperial Demon researchers, Chapter 3'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Order of the Imperial Moon